


Короткий отпуск

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Фогги слишком устал и решил съездить в Калифорнию в отпуск.





	Короткий отпуск

— Ну как? — голос Карен заставил вздрогнуть. Фогги не слышал, как она открыла дверь и зашла к нему в кабинет.

— Новых подходящих покойников в моргах не подвезли, — благодарно кивнув и протягивая руки к стакану кофе, вздохнул он. — Как и задержанных полицией. И в больницах — голяк.

Карен опустилась на стул напротив, нервно передернув плечами. Она как-то осунулась, что ли, за эти пару дней, что Мэтт не выходил на связь. Обзванивала больницы, пока Фогги посещал морги. Столько покойников, как за эти дни, он не видел ни разу в жизни. И, к счастью, ни один из них не был Мэттью Мердоком. Уже ныли шея и спина от ночевок за столом в надежде, что кто-то перезвонит. Зачем было оставлять телефон офиса? Решив даже не пытаться найти ответ, Фогги отхлебнул уже остывающий кофе. Он устал ждать, устал нервничать, устал врать Карен, что у Мэтта проблемы с алкоголизмом. Нет, конечно, проблемы были, но, наверное, можно было сказать про проблемы с головой, ну, или с бывшими. Хотя сама идея встречаться с кем-то вроде Электры или Наташи казалась Фогги уже серьезным психическим отклонением. 

Он поднял глаза на Карен. Хорошо, что они с Мэттом все-таки расстались. Ей это не нужно. Она этого не заслуживает.

— Знаешь? — бодро бросил Фогги. — А я все-таки обращусь к частному детективу! 

Выскочив из-за стола, он начал спешно собираться, допивая кофе на ходу.

— Просто за полицию Мэтти нас уроет!

Оставив Карен удивленно хлопать ресницами, Фогги вылетел на улицу. Он готов был сейчас уехать куда угодно, лишь бы не встречаться с ней взглядом. Ему было противно. Врал-то Мэтт — и ему тоже, — но страдала она. Верила в Дьявола Адской кухни и надеялась, что он поможет найти Мердока...

В офисе Джессики Джонс безбожно воняло перегаром. Настолько, что Фогги казалось: дыши он чуть глубже — опьянеет. На фоне заляпанного окна, тем не менее, пропускавшего солнечный свет, кружились пылинки. 

— Ясно, моя... практикантка к вам зайдет сегодня, — Джонс бросила фотографию Мэтта на стол и отпила из чашки что-то, от чего определенно пахло крепким спиртным. Наверное, почувствовав на себе взгляд, она резко вздернула подбородок и довольно агрессивно уставилась на Фогги: 

— Чё?

— Ничего, — нервно улыбнувшись, он поднялся и попятился к входу. — Буду ждать. Хорошего дня!

— А-а-ага, — она снова отхлебнула из кружки и что-то начала печатать.

Лишь зайдя в лифт, он смог вздохнуть. Конечно, про всех этих частных детективов говорили всякое, но вроде бы, несмотря — как писали в отзывах — на дурной характер, Джонс была профессионалом. Мэтт объявится, никуда не денется, а Фогги хотелось сделать хоть что-то. Почему-то верилось, все закончится хорошо, но Карен слишком переживала, и от этого почему-то становилось грустно. А он ведь никогда не был сердобольным, вроде Мэтта. Даже с их работой. Тем более с их работой.

 

Хотелось, чтобы это как-то закончилось. Если честно, то как угодно. Теперь, когда Фогги знал тайну Мэтта, становилось даже сложнее. Раньше он и сам верил: тот бухает, пропадает где-то со слишком горячими девчонками, может, и наркотой балуется. Это объяснимо и даже понятно. И лучше бы — было правдой. А если Джонс так хороша, что докопается до правды и раскроет личность Дьявола Адской кухни? 

Мотнув головой, он понял, что приехал. Уже в лифте Фогги достал телефон и чуть его не уронил. Не стоило выключать звук. Двадцать три пропущенных от Карен и голосовое сообщение от Мэтта.

«Эй, — судя по голосу, улыбнулся Мердок, — ну что вы за панику подняли? У меня все хорошо, Фогги. Просто... просто были дела».

Почему-то захотелось раздолбать телефон ко всем чертям, ударить что-нибудь, выругаться и разбить эту — абсолютно точно и так разбитую — смазливую слепую физиономию.  
Хорошо у него все!  
Хорошо! 

«Дыши, Фогги, дыши, — повторял он про себя, вспоминая что-то из йоги, на которую походил пару месяцев в свое время. — Концентрируй энергию, ищи равновесие. Дыши!»

Дверь офиса была приоткрыта, и из-за нее слышался смех Карен и... Мэтта. Фогги пару раз втянул воздух носом и выдохнул через рот, но все равно чувствовал, что сердце продолжает слишком быстро колотиться. Он взялся за ручку и натянул дружелюбную улыбку.

— Мэ-э-этт! — воскликнул он, растягивая губы еще шире. 

Мердок поднялся навстречу, тростью — совершенно бесполезной — стуча по полу, а свободную руку открывая для объятия. У него из-под очков чернел синяк, была разбита губа, сечки на скуле и около брови и, судя по тому, как тот двигался, — дофига ушибов, гематом и, может, трещин по всему телу.

— Фогги! 

Нос Мэтта уткнулся в шею. Фогги чувствовал руку у себя на спине. И чувствовал повязки под своими пальцами. Дальше дышать, чтобы не сказать всего, что крутится на языке. Не при Карен, которая с мокрыми глазами и абсолютно счастливой улыбкой смотрит на них.

Высвободившись из объятий, Фогги достал телефон и, приложив палец к губам, набирал номер:

— Джессика Джонс? Это Нельсон по поводу Мердока.

— Ага, — безразлично отозвалась Джонс под звуки набора текста на клавиатуре.

— У нас... нашелся мистер Мердок. Пришлите, пожалуйста, счет за вашу работу. 

— Кейт! — крикнула Джонс, даже не прикрывая трубку. — Отбой, не надо ехать!

Конец вызова, гудки.

 

Фогги устал. Хватило всего недели после «возвращения», чтобы все это супергеройство снова сидело у него в горле, мешая дышать и вызывая рвотные позывы.

Впервые за долгое время он взял недельный отпуск. Навестить сводную сестру и пожить в ее доме, пока она на конференции где-то в Европе.  
Как можно дальше от дома. В Калифорнии. 

Они мило поужинали, позавтракали, и он даже отвез ее на ее же машине в аэропорт. Они никогда не были особо близки, но у нее всегда был диван в Нью-Йорке, а у Фогги, с недавнего времени, — гостевая спальня в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса. Венеция — не самое худшее место, чтобы провести недельку. 

Волны казались слишком высокими, поэтому Фогги почти весь день просидел, просто пялясь на крутых серферов. Поджарые и неприлично коричневые, они вытворяли что-то невообразимое, не то чтобы усмиряя, но находя общий язык со стихией. Фогги не боялся, но ему это было неинтересно. Да и выглядело слишком опасно. 

Решив не ждать заката, он поднялся и отряхнул шорты от песка. Дома ждали бутылочка рома и знатный косяк, и никаких проблем с Мердоком. 

Девочки в купальниках проезжали на роликах мимо, даже не оглядываясь, как и девочки на велосипедах, и проходящие на каблуках, и в кроссовках. Фогги понимал, что это нормально, но почему-то его это задевало. Он же, в общем, был неглупым парнем с работой, квартиркой даже на Манхэттене. Он знал кучу прикольных баек, мог поболтать о литературе, истории, политике, спорте. Но кому это нужно в Калифорнии, если у тебя нет восьми кубов пресса и бронзового загара? Да и не только в Калифорнии.

— Поберегись! — резко раздалось где-то за спиной, и все, что мог сделать Фогги — упасть вбок. Похоже, из-за вьетнамок он подвернул ногу. Локоть саднил. Пульсировало бедро. Твою ж мать!

— Эй! — окликнул женский голос. Фогги понял голову: на него смотрела молодая голубоглазая брюнетка. И она определенно выглядела несколько обеспокоенно. — Ты жив?

— Типа того, — попытался подняться Фогги. Он не мог понять, что именно болит больше всего. — Скорой не надо, если что.

— Твою ж! Пошли ко мне, — она кивнула на ближайшую дверь, на которой был нарисован глаз. Поддерживала настолько надежно, что даже если хотелось, упасть не получилось бы.

Его усадили на стул и тут же принялись осматривать явно со знанием дела. Хотя, учитывая количество у девчонки синяков и ссадин, — по личному опыту. Фогги вроде бы впопад отвечал, протягивал то руку, то ногу. Сразу слух резанул нью-йоркский акцент, заставивший улыбнуться. И эта улыбка почему-то не хотела сходить. 

— Короче, не посерфишь, — заключила девчонка, закрепив бинт на голеностопе Фогги.

— Да я и не пытался, — усмехнулся он, протягивая руку. — Фогги. Фогги Нельсон, адвокат. 

— Кейт Бишоп, частный детектив, — широко улыбнувшись, она слишком сильно, чуть ли не до хруста, сдавила его ладонь, но тут же разжала пальцы. — Ой, прости!

— Ничего! 

Покрутив головой, он заметил, что везде стояли нераспакованные коробки, а что-то из мебели так и вовсе было обтянуто целлофаном.

— Недавно переехала? — кивнув в сторону, Фогги поднялся. Нога болела.

— Да-а, — отмахнулась Кейт и полезла в ближайшую коробку. — Буквально позавчера. Нью-Йорк со всеми его проблемами уже в печенках.

Она выудила пару кружек, поставила их на стол и полезла обратно.

— Твою ж мать, только чай, — недовольно пробормотав себе под нос, Кейт выпрямилась, держа в руке несколько пакетиков.

— Я лоялен к чаю, — пожал плечами Фогги.

— А еще есть вискарик, — хмыкнула она, доставая бутылку и как-то недоверчиво на нее смотря. — Бывшая начальница «в дорожку» положила.

— Не Джонс ли? — почему-то вырвалось у Фогги. Чересчур проницательные глаза Бишоп сверлили его с нескрываемым недоверием. Она явно ждала каких-то комментариев, сжимая бутылку так, будто собирается ею его ударить. — Ну... Ты — детектив, виски положила бывшая начальница, а я буквально недавно обращался к одному частному детективу на Манхэттене, и она бы вполне смогла такое вот провернуть. Прости, просто у меня профдеформация: все связываю в логические цепочки.

Кейт поставила бутылку и скрестила руки на груди, продолжая внимательно смотреть ему в лицо.

— Я тоже. Просто ты как будто ткнул пальцем в небо и угадал, — она задумчиво почесала подбородок, снова взяла в руки бутылку и хрустнула крышкой. 

Фогги смотрел, как янтарного цвета недорогое бухло довольно щедро разлилось по двум кружкам. Обреченно сглотнул. Пить это он не слишком хотел, но, видимо, придется. 

— А мне разве можно? — нерешительно поинтересовался он, тем не менее принимая кружку. — Вроде бы при ранах...

— Что?! — в голос рассмеялась Бишоп. — Ранах?! Это, — она показала пальцем на заклеенный пластырем локоть, — рана?! Божечки, ну не смеши, Фогги!

У нее был чертовски заразительный смех.

— Да, — улыбнулся Фогги, — мой партнер тоже посмеялся бы над этими моими «ранами».

— О, у тебя парень? — в голосе слышался неподдельный интерес.

— Нет, — замотал он головой, — нет, мой партнер по работе! Мы коллеги! Напарник!

— А, — протянула Бишоп, поднося кружку к губам, — у меня тоже был напарник. Вот он меня так задолбал, что я решила тут немного перекантоваться. Вроде бы я сейчас другим занимаюсь немного, но все равно вечно его старую задницу надо из всякого дерьма доставать.

— Прекрасно понимаю, — Фогги все-таки сделал глоток. Как он и предполагал, пойло отвратительнейшее. Такое он пил на первых курсах. — Я вот тоже решил куда подальше уехать. Перевести дыхание, немного отдохнуть.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Кейт шутливо, но довольно ощутимо стукнула его кулаком в плечо, — даже не представляешь, что такое — быть напарником человека, который совершенно не дружит со своей головой и пытается спасти весь мир.

— О нет, — он рассмеялся и глотнул еще, — как раз с таким вот человеком я и работаю. 

— Ну, — она подняла кружку, — за адекватных напарников!

— За них!

Они выпили до дна. Пойло обжигало горло и горело где-то в желудке. Фогги закашлялся, вытирая выступившие слезы. Поставив чашку на стол и более или менее придя в себя, он поднял голову: Кейт все это время смотрела на него с некоторой обеспокоенностью. Показав большой палец, Фогги решил, что, наверное, надо бы идти домой. Он не хотел быть навязчивым, да и вообще — отнимать время у частного детектива, которая, например, могла начать задавать вопросы, зачем и для чего он обращался к Джессике Джонс. А снова кому-то врать, по крайней мере сегодня, не входило в планы.

— Спасибо за помощь, я, наверное, пойду, — он, улыбнувшись, начал двигаться к выходу.

— Так! — Бишоп схватила со стола рубашку и телефон. — Я тебя провожу: вдруг ты ударился головой? Мне не хочется, чтобы ты умер от кровоизлияния в мозг на улице!

— Дома лучше? — уточнил Фогги, красноречиво поднимая брови и открывая дверь. — Спасибо, я сам дойду.

— Оставь мне телефон, — командным голосом потребовала Кейт. — Я тебе позвоню утром, узнать, жив ли ты. 

Фогги пожал плечами и продиктовал номер. Уже дойдя до дома, он стукнул себя по лбу: можно было спросить и телефон Бишоп.

 

Его разбудил сигнал входящего сообщения. «Это Кейт. Ты как? Если умер — напиши, пожалуйста, сразу: сегодня обещают жаркую погоду — быстро начнешь разлагаться! А если честно, то мне чертовски неудобно, что я тебя чуть не сбила, учитывая, что ты шел не по велодорожке. Я бы хотела угостить тебя обедом. Пойму, если откажешься!»

Фогги пару раз моргнул и снова перечитал сообщение. Нет, ему не привиделось: хорошенькая девочка из Нью-Йорка предлагает пообедать! Да, конечно, чтобы извиниться, но это не отменяет самого факта. Он несколько раз писал и стирал сообщение, пока не отправил: «Не исключаю, что я умер и стал зомби! Спасибо за приглашение! Я тут ничего не знаю, так что с удовольствием пообедаю с тобой!»

Вроде бы — ответ на шутку имеется, благодарность тоже, ну и некоторый намек на то, что Фогги просто не ориентируется на местности, так что обед будет иметь еще и ознакомительный характер, а не что-то там такое!

«Отлично! Наберу около часа! Кейт».

Фогги некоторое время думал, стоит ли ответить, что ждет, послать смайл или промолчать, и остановился на последнем варианте. Он уже научился себя сдерживать в общении с девочками, которые ему нравятся. Уже обжигался со слишком навязчивым ухаживанием. А Кейт ему понравилась: отвечающая за свои поступки, симпатичная, острая на язык — идеальная. Совсем не пара не особо спортивному адвокату из крохотной конторки. Можно даже не мечтать. Пусть она сразу поймет, что он и не надеется. 

Пекло, но ветер с океана спасал. Фогги слонялся по пляжу, сжимая в кармане телефон. Скоро позвонит Кейт. Если позвонит. Он знал, что и такой вариант возможен. Главное — не начать писать и названивать самому. Он спокоен: ему все равно. Дышать, как учили.

Как только телефон завибрировал, он тут же ответил:

— Да?

— Это я, Бишоп, — голос звучал устало, — я извиняюсь, что не сможем куда-то выйти...

— Понимаю, — почти не упавшим голосом отозвался Фогги. А чего он ждал?

— Черт, подожди, — перебила Кейт. — Можешь прийти ко мне? Я заказала разного. Просто не могу из офиса уйти надолго: жду звонка...

— Да, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил он. — Скоро буду!

— Отлично, очень жду! 

Кейт завершила вызов, а сердце у Фогги билось очень быстро и где-то в горле. Дышать! 

Это все равно ничего не значит. Она просто хочет извиниться. Ничего такого. Дыши, Фогги, дыши. 

Дверь была не закрыта, и на столе — куча коробочек с разнообразной едой. Кейт стояла около пробковой доски с прикрепленными фотографиями и вырезками из газет и распечаток из интернета. Она задумчиво запустила пальцы в волосы, но на шум обернулась и чуть растерянно улыбнулась:

— Прости еще раз, располагайся, — она кивнула на стул около ее стола и обернулась обратно к доске. 

Фогги пробежался глазами по вырезкам. Куча несостыковок. Которые, к его удивлению, и так были обведены красным фломастером. И_Д_Е_А_Л_Ь_Н_А_Я. Только губу нужно закатать. Из мыслей вырвал давно забытый звук факса. Кейт обернулась и рассмеялась:

— Твою ж мать, вот ретроград! — она наклонилась над вылезающей бумагой, сразу ее читая. Когда факс полностью пришел, Кейт еще раз пробежалась по нему взглядом и прикрепила к доске, говоря себе под нос: 

— Как я и думала. Все сходится...

Отмахнулась и уселась за стол, подперев подбородок:

— Я не знала, какую кухню ты любишь, поэтому заказала разного. У тебя что-то болит?

Фогги, рассматривая крайне аппетитные тортильи и решив отведать пиццу, ответил:

— Отек спадает, остальное — ерунда.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Кейт.

Пока они приканчивали все, что она заказала, обсудили и работу — без имен, конечно, — и политику, и кино, и книги: особенно досталось Набокову. Кейт считала «Лолиту» шедевром, а Фогги — удачным «вбросом». Обсуждение перешло на повышенные тона, поэтому имело смысл поинтересоваться: не осталось ли того — ужасного — вчерашнего виски.

— Я допила, — виновато улыбнулась Кейт, — но есть пиво.

— Прекрасно, — Фогги поднялся и сам открыл холодильник. Очень базовые продукты и пиво. Слишком много пива. Как у них с Мердоком в студенческие времена. Выудив две бутылки, он сел обратно.

— А ты точно никакой супергеройской фигней не занимаешься? — прищурившись и отхлебнув пива, внезапно спросила Кейт.

— Только если какими-то юридическими вопросами, — вроде бы к месту ответил Фогги.

— Это хорошо, — она странновато улыбнулась и сделала внушительный глоток. — А то меня это так задолбало, ты бы только знал! И, это, — замявшись, отпила еще, — на завтра два билета на премьеру чего-то очередного про Бэтмена в Эл-Эй. Может, сходим, поржем?

— Да-да! — чуть не поперхнувшись пивом, бодро закивал Фогги. Напоминало шутку, но Кейт выглядела искренне радостной. — С огромным удовольствием!

— Отлично! — Кейт звонко стукнула своей бутылкой по его, а ее скулы залил заметный румянец.

Фогги даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то приятное — хотя еще не придумал что, — как за окном послышался ужасный шум. Крики, взрыв!

— На пол! — скомандовала Кейт и из-под стола выудила лук со стрелами. Фогги и не думал ее ослушаться. Он лежал, уткнувшись носом в пыль вперемешку с песком, видя только небольшую полоску улицы, показавшуюся в приоткрытой двери.

— Твою мать! — прошептала Кейт. У нее опустились руки, лук со стрелами упали. Она так и застыла в дверях. 

Осторожно поднявшись, Фогги, чуть пригибаясь — на всякий случай, — подошел к выходу. Апокалипсис, наверное, так и выглядел: катер протаранил пирс, небольшой кукурузник с рекламой очередного шоу, торчал хвостом вверх из океана. И люди на пляже... рассыпались. Просто превращались в пепел, и ветер их уносил. Фогги не понял, как оказался на полу, набирая Мэтта. Тот не ответил. И телефон Карен молчал. Похоже, что он выронил трубку, потому что Кейт всунула ее обратно ему в ладонь, пытаясь поставить на ноги.

— Мне тоже не ответили, — срывающимся голосом произнесла она на самое ухо. — Нам нужно домой!

— Да, — кивнул Фогги. Ему тоже нужно было домой.


End file.
